Microporous films or membranes have a structure that enables fluids to flow through them. The effective pore size is at least several times the mean free path of the flowing molecules, namely from several micrometers down to about 100 Angstroms. Such sheets are generally opaque, even when made of a transparent material, because the surfaces and the internal structure scatter visible light. The term "microporous film" as used herein is inclusive of microporous membranes.
Microporous films have been utilized in a wide variety of applications such as for the filtration of solids, the ultrafiltration of colloidal matter, as diffusion barriers or separators in electrochemical cells, and in the preparation of synthetic leather, or cloth laminates. The latter utilities require, of course, permeability to water vapor but not liquid water for applications such as synthetic shoes, raincoats, outer wear, camping equipment such as tents, and the like. Microporous films are also utilized for filter cleaning antibiotics, beer, oils, bacteriological broths, as well as for the analysis of air, microbiological samples, intravenous fluids, vaccines and the like. Microporous films are also utilized to make surgical dressings, bandages, and in other fluid transmissive medical applications. The microporous film may be laminated to other articles to make laminates having particular utility. Such laminations may include a microporous layer and an outer shell layer to provide a particularly useful garment material. The microporous films or membranes may be utilized as a tape backing to provide products such as a vapor-transmissive wound dressing or hair set tape.
The art of preparing microporous structures is replete with a wide variety of methods of producing such articles. The formation of microporous polymeric membranes can be broadly classified into two general areas. The first class involves some modifications of a dense film to render it microporous. Methods commonly used to provide microporous films or membranes by dense film modifications are described in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,841 (Egleston et al.) describes the irradiation of a film to produce narrow trails or tracks of radiation-damaged material which can be etched with suitable reagents leaving cylindrical pores. Various patents assigned to W. L. Gore and Associates, Inc., including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,566 (Gore); 3,962,153 (Gore); 4,096,227 (Gore); 4,110,392 (Yamazaki); 4,187,390 (Gore) and 4,194,041 (Gore et al.) describe the preparation of porous articles, including microporous sheets formed exclusively of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), not a normally melt processable thermoplastic polymer, characterized by having polymer nodes connected by fibrils. Such articles are produced by extruding a paste comprised of PTFE particles and a lubricant, removing the lubricant and stretching and annealing the resultant product. The resultant product is a sintered, oriented porous film of PTFE.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,238 and 4,197,148 (Shinomura) describe the preparation of permeable membranes by kneading in the molten state two different kinds of thermoplastic synthetic resins which are partly compatible with each other, fabricating the molten mixture into a sheet, film or hollow articles, treating the fabricated article with a solvent which is a good solvent for one of the component resins but is a poor solvent for the other to dissolve and remove the former resin, drying the fabricated articles, and then stretching it. In place of the resin to be removed by the solvent, rubbers or oligomers having partial compatibility with the resin which remains undissolved can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,540 (Zimmerman et al.) discloses a method for making open-celled microporous polymer film from non-porous, crystalline, elastic polymer starting film by cold stretching elastic polymer starting film until porous surface regions which are elongated normal or perpendicular to the stretch direction are formed, hot stretching the cold stretched film until fibrils and pores or open cells which are elongated parallel to the stretch direction are formed and then heat setting the resultant porous film. Generally, controlled porosity is difficult to attain in such films because they do not always uniformly fibrillate to a specific pore size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,980 (Krueger et al.) discloses normally transparent films which can be rendered translucent by stretching and transparent by relaxing the film. The films are a blend of crystallizable polymer with a compound with which the polymer is miscible at a temperature above the crystallization temperature of the crystallizable polymer-compound blend but immiscible at a temperature below the crystallization temperature of the blend. The films are prepared by blending the crystallizable polymer with the compound under melt conditions, casting a film of the blend and cooling to solidify the blend. The film cannot be stretched beyond its elastic limit, as is normally done during orientation, as this would cause permanent deformation and a loss of the transparent/translucent properties.
Certain U.S. patents disclose the preparation of porous polymer films by blending into the polymer a non-miscible leachable particulate substance such as starch, salts, etc. forming a sheet and leaching the particulate substance from the polymer sheet. Such U.S. patents include Nos. 3,214,501 (Strauss) and 3,640,829 (Elton). U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,593 (Elton et al.) discloses the preparation of a porous, preferably microporous polymer sheet by blending non-miscible, non-leachable filler into the polymer, forming a sheet of the blend and stretching the sheet to form pores which are initiated at the sites of the filler particles.
The second class of microporous polymeric membranes are those which result from a phase separation phenomenon. The phase separation can be that of a liquid-liquid or a liquid-solid nature. The formation of microporous membranes through chemically induced liquid-liquid phase separation, commonly called phase inversion, has been commercially utilized to form microporous polymers from cellulose acetate and certain other polymers. Generally these materials are not oriented but used as cast. Phase inversion has been reviewed in great detail by R. E. Kesting in "Synthetic Polymeric Membranes", 2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons, 1985. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,514 (Schindler et al.) describes a process for the production of an ultrafiltration membrane from polyamide wherein the material is oriented. The process involves forming a membrane from a solution of polyamide in formic acid through phase inversion, preferably orienting the film by stretching 1.5:1 to 2.5:1 in the wet state drying the membrane, and, if oriented, heat setting the film.
Additional developments in microporous membrane fabrication by phase separation utilize thermally-induced phase separation. In thermally-induced phase separation, a component which is liquid at processing temperatures is combined with the polymer from which the membrane is to be formed. This liquid component is a non-solvent for the polymer at low temperatures but combines with the polymer to produce a homogeneous solution at an elevated temperature. Methods used to provide microporous films or membranes by the thermal process are described in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,488 (Gerlach et al.) discloses porous fibers and membranes prepared by forming a homogeneous mixture of at least two components, one of which is a meltable polymer and the other a liquid which is said to be inert with respect to the polymer. The mixture formed must be of a binary type, in which there is a temperature range of complete miscibility and a temperature range in which there is a miscibility gap. The mixture is extruded at a temperature above the separation temperature into a bath containing at least some of the inert liquid which is at a temperature below the separation temperature. Upon introduction of the mixture into the bath, the fiber or membrane structure of the product is fixed. The fibers or membranes are characterized by a smooth porous surface and an apparent density of between about 10 and 90% of the true density of the polymeric starting material employed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,498 and 4,519,909 (Castro) disclose microporous polymers in forms ranging from films to blocks and intricate shapes from synthetic thermoplastic polymers, such as olefinic, condensation, and oxidation polymers. The microporous polymers are characterized by a relatively homogeneous, three-dimensional cellular structure having cells connected by pores of smaller dimension. The microporous polymers are made from such thermoplastic polymers by heating a mixture of the polymer and a compatible liquid to form a homogeneous solution, cooling the solution under non-equilibrium thermodynamic conditions to initiate liquid-liquid phase separation, and continuing cooling until the mixture achieves substantial handling strength. The microporous polymer products may contain relatively large amounts of functionally useful liquids and behave as solids. These microporous polymers must be made under specified temperature/concentration conditions and are not oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,256 (Shipman) discloses an oriented article having a microporous structure characterized by a multiplicity of spaced randomly dispersed, equiaxed, non-uniform shaped particles of a crystallizable thermoplastic polymer which are coated with a compound which is miscible with the thermoplastic polymer at the melting temperature of the polymer but phase separates on cooling at or below the crystallization temperature of the polymer. Adjacent thermoplastic particles within the article are connected to each other by a plurality of fibrils consisting of the thermoplastic polymer. The fibrils radiate in three dimensions from each particle. The compound may be removed from the sheet article. The microporous structure is made by melt-blending the polymer with the compound, forming a shaped article of the melt blend, cooling the shaped article to a temperature at which the polymer crystallizes cause liquid-solid phase separation to occur between the thermoplastic polymer and the compound, and orienting the resultant structure in at least one direction to provide the article.
Although useful microporous films and membranes are provided by the above-described disclosures, a need has been felt for microporous films and membranes which have uniform microporosity as well as a substantially extended range of useful properties and improved control over those properties.